


Доброе утро

by herat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Пендрагонов свои методы соблазнения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доброе утро

\- Итак?..  
Тяжелые черные локоны заплетены в косу. Широкие браслеты скрывают апогей подросткового бунта – татуировки на обоих запястьях. Легкомысленный разрез на строгой юбке превращает всех без исключения особей мужского пола в веселую композицию соляных столпов. Современная инквизиция выглядит именно так.   
\- Я ничего не сделал! – в который раз повторил Пендрагон.   
Это рефлекс. Привет из детства. Он начал защищаться, как только переступил порог сестринского дома. Теоритически Моргана пригласила его на семейный завтрак. Практически же материнство не прибавило ее и без того нелегкому характеру и толики очарования.  
\- Конечно, не сделал. Я просто хочу знать, что происходит с моим сыном.  
\- А что с ним происходит?  
\- Он болеет.  
\- Он ребенок. Дети часто болеют.  
\- Он болеет через каждые два дня, исключая выходные, и всякий раз вместо лекарств требует твоего целительного присутствия.   
\- Ты сама говорила, что нам надо проводить больше времени вместе.  
\- А ты, помнится, ответил, что для этого мне сначала нужно восполнить серьезный пробел в воспитании сына и пороть его розгами минимум месяц.   
Черт, и ведь не поспоришь! Маленькое исчадие Ада, по ошибке названное Мордредом вместо положенного Антихриста, пошло характером в мать, деда и тетю Моргаузу одновременно. Со дня на день мир должен был дрогнуть.   
\- А еще после каждого твоего визита его карманные деньги увеличиваются вдвое.   
Артур крепился. Моргана медленно заходила сзади, скользя ладонью от его плеча к шее и пробираясь пальчиками в короткие волосы на загривке.   
\- А, знаешь, мы давно не собирались всей семьей. Ты ведь, кажется, недавно купил новый дом?   
Артур сглотнул.  
\- Только представь себе, как это будет, - вдохновенно запугивала сестра. - Папа с Катриной вспоминают молодость под развесистым дубом в саду, или, что еще веселее, донимают тебя вопросами о внуках. Мы с Моргаузой перемываем косточки всем твоим бывшим. А Мордред делает домашнее задание по химии на втором этаже.  
И более доблестные и благородные британские мужи теряли самообладание от такой дивной перспективы.   
\- Не надо химию на втором этаже. Я только что закончил капитальный ремонт.  
\- Все зависит только от тебя.  
\- Это шантаж! – горячо возмутилась прямолинейная мужская сила.   
\- Это материнская любовь, - логично возразило женское коварство.   
Шах и мат. После такого заявления Артуру осталось лишь выбросить поистрепавшийся с годами белый флаг.   
\- Стоит только Мордреду чихнуть, и ты звонишь Мерлину, - с досадой буркнул он.   
\- Мерлину?   
Да, Мерлину! Долговязому ушастому языкастому недоразумению, которого бесконечно почтенный и, тем не менее, выживший из ума Гайюс взял под свое крыло. Мерлину, который за десять минут вылечил предполагаемую ангину Мордреда, решив его домашнее задание по математике. Мерлину, который «нечаянно» окатил Моргаузу роскошнейшим фонтаном из грязной канавы, отъезжая от дома больного. Мерлину, который оказался другом Гавейна, бывшего Морганы и развязал практически Третью Мировую, просветив беднягу о том, что у него растет сын. Мерлину, который отказался пойти с Артуром на свидание, предъявив незадачливому кавалеру свежий таблоид с отчетом о его пестрой личной жизни. Мерлину, который… которому… в которого…  
\- Я, кажется, в него влюблен.   
И свершилось чудо: Моргана лишилась дара речи. На целых семь минут. Артур засекал.  
\- Тебе кажется?   
\- Я уверен.  
\- И ты платишь моему сыну, чтобы он притворялся больным, пытаясь соблазнить его врача?   
Это, определенно, было самое доброе утро в жизни Морганы за последние несколько лет.   
  
  
Его сестра – орудие Сатаны, в очередной раз убедился Артур, смиренно устраиваясь в кресле-груше. Мерлин, благослови его Господь, еще наивно пытался докричаться до мифической совести Морганы Пендрагон, попутно сражаясь с запертой дверью детской. Пока что дверь побеждала.  
\- Не то, чтобы я жаловался, но дело пошло бы значительно быстрее, если бы ты хоть немного помог, - сообщил он, отдышавшись после впечатляющей рулады.   
И ведь угораздило же влюбиться в это недоразумение? Столько на свете прекрасных, не обремененных принципами мужчин и женщин, не читающих Sun! Но нет, сердце Артура не ищет легких путей.   
\- Мерлин, мне действительно жаль, но, поверь, мы не выйдем отсюда, пока ты не согласишься сходить со мной на свидание.   
\- Это шантаж! – возмутился бедный парень, чья оборона после стольких недель осады и так держалась на одном честном слове.  
\- Это Моргана. 


End file.
